Chasing Tides: A Konoha Boarding School
by Stealth Sneakeh
Summary: Kirra, a freshman from out of town, comes to Konoha for boarding school where she meets the guy of her dreams, Sasuke. Does he fall for her? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

**Kirra's POV**

Well, here's a story for you. Ever heard of Cinderella? How the prince falls in love with the maiden? Well here's my story. I live with my wicked mother, cleaning and housekeeping is what I do, and my younger sister who's like the princess of our household. My schedule? Wake up, get ready, go to school, go home, do homework, clean, take a shower, go to bed. Does that sound fun to you? I didn't think so.

So before you say "That sound like a Cinderella Story. I'm not reading this", think twice. This is nothing like Cinderella. It's one hundred percent different. I actually live the best live you could want. I go to school, a boarding school to be exact, and I have so many friends that I can't count them all on my hands and toes.

Oh, and here's a secret. I have this HUGE crush on this upperclassman, in the higher classes that is, and he's the heartthrob of the school. I swear he's perfect. His name is Sasuke Uchiha. I mean seriously. He's GORGEOUS! He's smart, perfect, gorgeous, perfect, cool, perfect, amazing, oh, and did I mention perfect? Well, yeah. He's perfect.

The name of my school is Chasing Tides. It's located in Konoha in the great Land of Fire. It's a pretty fun place once you get used to it. I've only been here for what, maybe a week or two? But, yeah. It's a really fun place.

There are several groups of people. People who get on my nerves, people who are ok, and people who rock out the earth.

People who get on my nerves: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Rock Lee

People who are ok: Shino Aburame, Temari, Kankuro, Choji Akamichi

People who rock out the earth: Sasuke Uchiha(not to mention his older brother, Itachi), Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, Tenten, Gaara

Oh, and here's a little bit of info about me. My name is Kirra Reito. My ninjutsu style is fire and darkness. If you get me mad I turn into a demonic person and you DO NOT want that to happen. I kill time with music and friends. I love to text and I cannot live without my cell phone (I text Kiba almost 24/7). I am artistic and I can kick your ass at drawing. I get annoyed easily.

Well, yeah. That's the basics. So now I will go back in time and tell you the story about my first days at Chasing Tides Boarding School.

_**Well here's the prologue for ya. Tell me what you think. First post on here **_


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY! Second chapter complete. I hope you like it **

**Kirra's POV**

"Kirra, honey, it's time to wake up! You need to be at school by 8," yelled my mom from downstairs. I lazily sat up and looked at the clock. 7:00. Oh no! I need to get ready!

"Gah! I'm gonna be late!" I shot out of bed and ran over to my closet. "What to wear? What to wear?" I searched my closet in desperate need to find an outfit. In the end I was wearing a white band tee, a pair of ripped jeans with a studded belt, a striped hoodie, and a pair of high-top Converse. I looked at the clock again. 7:30. I ran downstairs and kissed my mom goodbye before embarking towards the bus stop where the motor coach would be picking me up to take me to boarding school.

When I thought of boarding school, I usually thought of smart ass kids with lots of money in fancy dorms but when I went with my mom to check the place out, it was the complete opposite. There were kids of all levels (honor students, dunces, and mid-range) and none of them were millionaires. How surprising that was! I checked out the dorms and they were your average dormitory: neatly arranged, bright (sadly, not to my liking), newly furnished, and fully equipped with a kitchen and appliances. Well, anyways, back to the story.

I arrived at the bus stop and took a seat on the bench. The bus arrived 5 minutes later. When I boarded, I showed my ticket and went and sat in the back. I was the first one on the bus. The bus closed its doors and continued on its way. The next stop was two blocks down from my stop and a hott, and I mean HOTT, guy boarded. He sat on the opposite side of the bus and three rows in front of me. It was 5 minutes before our next stop some 10-15 blocks away and two loud mouth girls got on.

"OMG! It's Sasuke-kun!"

"Get away, Ino pig! He's mine!" They argued as they ran up next to him and were bickering about who would sit next to him.

"You two are so annoying," the guy that's name was apparently Sasuke stated. He got up and came over to my row. "Mind if I sit here? Those two get on my nerves."

"N-not at all," I replied. _Oh my freaking God! I just stuttered! That's so not me._

"Thanks," Sasuke said as he sat down in the seat next to me.

"BUT SASUKE-KUN," said the two girls simultaneously, "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SIT WITH ME!" The two girls turned and glared at each other as they said that.

"Get a life, losers," he replied. Both of the girls crossed their arms and took a seat.

"So who are they exactly?" I asked Sasuke.

"Fangirls… Stupid, stupid fangirls…" replied Sasuke, "They won't leave me alone."

"Oh…" came my response. I could see why he had fangirls though. He's adorably gorgeous. "So what are their names?"

"The blonde is Ino and the pink haired girl is Sakura" sighed Sasuke. "There will be many more once we get to the school though"

"Fun," I said hoping to further the conversation with the hottie. "So… Is this going to be your first year at Chasing Tides?"

"Nope. I've went there for 2 years now. I know like almost everyone there," came his reply.

"Oh… Is it nice?" I asked.

"As long as no one complains about my music, it's cool," he stated. _He is so cool. _I thought to myself._ I swear it. There is no way this guy isn't perfect. He's got the style I like (studded belt, tight jeans, studded wristbands, and a graphic tee), he's got a super cool voice (that's what gets me), and he's_ HOTT!

"What kind of music do you like?" I asked him hoping I could find similar music tastes.

"What's it to you?" he replied, shooting down my hopefulness.

"Jeez, can't a girl ask a question?" I spat at him. "It's not a crime to ask what kind of music you like."

He sighed, "I listen to any kind of rock from screamo to alternative. And before you ask, my favorite band is Scary Kids Scaring Kids."

My eyes widened in surprised. "Dude… You… ROCK!"

"Uh thanks?"

"No problem. I would've never thought I'd find anybody at school who liked the same music as me and shares my style," I smiled.

"Hn," he smirked.

The bus continued on its set route for ten minutes and by the time we arrived at Chasing Tides, the bus was pretty darn full. I awaited the moment I got to set foot into my new school and got the chance to make new friends. But for now, I would enjoy the fact that I befriended a hott emo kid AKA Sasuke Uchiha. So far, so good. Part one of my day and part 2 of my story.

**I hope you enjoyed it Chapter 3 coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yay! Chapter 3! Hope you like it **_

**Sasuke's POV**

sigh

First day of school and I already am annoyed by fangirls. Sakura and Ino to be exact. Oh, there's another person here. Hmm, not a fangirl… Interesting.

"Ugh. When will this torture ever end," I mumble so no one can really hear. I got up and walked over to the other girl. "Mind if I sit here? Those two get on my nerves."

"N-not at all," she stuttered. A stutter? Oh, boy. I bet she's another one of them. I glance back to Sakura and Ino who took a seat on opposite sides of the bus. I sat down next to her.

We started talking and she seems to be pretty nice. WHAT DID I JUST SAY?! No, I couldn't have just said that. But I did… sigh I think from this day on my live will forever change. WHAT THE HELL?! WHY AM I THINKING ALL THIS?! THIS IS NOT LIKE ME!! Anyways…

A few minutes later the bus arrived at the school and I stepped off. The girl I sat next to got off and came up to me.

"It was nice meeting you," she smiled. "Oh, by the way, my name's Kirra," she held out her hand to shake.

"My name's Sasuke," I shook her hand. Soft skin… WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?! I DON'T LIKE THIS GIRL!!... or do I? IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!!

"Well nice meeting you, Sasuke," she smiled again. God that gets me… Why? Why, God? Why must the curse of love be placed upon me? sigh

"Nice meeting you, too, Kirra," I threw my bookbag onto my back turned and walked towards the West Wing while she walked to the East Wing.

**Kirra's POV**

I was walking towards the East Wing and looked for my homeroom. _Room 227. _I looked at the room numbers near me. 208, 210, 212… I must be on the wrong side. I walked to the corridor connecting the West and East Wings and as I turned the corner I bumped into somebody and fell onto them.

"OMG! I'M SO SORRY!" I said to the person.

"It's fine," said a familiar voice. I looked at the person who I fell on.

"OMG!" I got up. "Sasuke, I'm sooooooooooo sorry!"

"Like I said before, it's fine," he said as he got up and dusted himself off.

"Well I should be getting to homeroom now. I'm gonna be late," I said.

"What room number is it?" he asked me.

"227," I answered still feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Follow me then. I'm in your homeroom," he said as he started to walk to the stairs.

"Ok," I replied trying to hide the excitement in my voice. YAY!! HE'S IN MY HOMEROOM!! WHAT LUCK I HAVE TODAY!

I followed him up the stairs, down the hall and into homeroom.

"Hello, Sasuke," said our HOTT teacher. "Oh, who's this? Did you finally manage to get a girl, little brother?"

Brother?! That's his brother?! Holy shit! He's hott!

Sasuke blushed a little, "Shut up! She's just a friend, Itachi!"

Sasuke blushed? SASUKE BLUSHED?! Wow. Today sure is exciting.

"Hn. Have a seat, Sasuke. As for you…" Itachi walked over to me and held out his hand to shake, "I'm Itachi, Sasuke's older and non-emo brother. I'm not actually the teacher. I just came by to drop off a few things."

"Nice to meet you, Itachi," I shook his hand, "My name is Kirra. Kirra Reito."

"It's very nice to meet you," he said as he smiled at me. He bent down to my ear and whispered, "Don't go for my brother that is if you like him. You're way too beautiful for him."

I blushed a little, "Uh, thanks" I smiled and walked to take a seat next to Sasuke who seemed obviously mad because he turn his head away and look in the opposite direction. _What's wrong with him?_

**Sasuke's POV**

Great. Day one and my brother just made a move on Kirra. Why must he like her? Why can't he like Sakura or something? Why must he like the girl I like? Wait… WHAT?! Did I just say I liked her? No, no, no, no, no. That's impossible. IMPOSSIBLE. Say it with me. Im-poss-i-ble. Impossible. I, Sasuke Uchiha, do not like girls. They are a waste of time. I could not possibly like someone I've just met. It's impossible. Or is it… THAT'S NOT THE POINT! sigh Life's complicated when it comes to love. I'll just have to wait and see what happens next. Never mind. Scratch that. I DON'T want to know what happens next. LIFE IS COMPLICATED!

_**I hope you liked it Chapter 4 coming soon.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey readers I've decided to take up more of a challenge so I'm making my chapters longer. Hope you enjoy it **_

**Sasuke's POV**

I'm in homeroom. The girl I like is sitting next to me. Yes, I said it. I like a girl. It's true. Well anyways… Our homeroom teacher just came in. It's Kakashi. He's pretty cool. He just can get to be annoying when he's late. ANYWAYS... Apparently where we're sitting now will be our assigned seats for English class since Kakashi's our teacher. What fun this will be. I get to sit next to Kirra every single day. Haha. I'm happy.

**Kirra's POV**

Our homeroom teacher's here. His name is Kakashi. He's seems lazy and always half asleep. Our seats now will be our assigned seats for English. That means I'll always be sitting next to Sasuke. Yay! I'm like loving the first day. Well, homeroom time will be over shortly and then it's off to my next class which would be art. I love art. It's kick ass awesome. It's my elective for the year. I love drawing. It keeps me from getting bored.

The bell rings and I'm off to art.

"Hey, Sasuke, where you headed first?" I ask turning to him.

"Guitar class," he responded coolly.

"You play guitar?!" I was surprised.

"Yeah. I've been playing for 2 years," he stated.

"You are awesome!" I exclaimed.

"Uh, thanks?" he said.

"No problem," I smiled.

"So where you headed? I'm guessing it's something not related to music or acting," he asked.

"So true. I'm heading to art," I answered. "Do you know where the art lab is?"

"No, but I know someone who does," he walked over to a kid in our homeroom and walked back to me with him. "This is Sai. He takes art, too. He can show you where it is," he smiled.

"Ok," I turned to Sai and held out a hand to shake. "Hi, Sai, I'm Kirra."

"Nice to meet you," he shook my hand. "C'mon. We better get going or we're gonna be late."

"Lead the way," I smiled at him.

"Ok well I guess I'll see you guys later," Sasuke said as he turned and walked away, waving.

"C'ya," I replied. I followed Sai to the art lab and went in and took a seat. Two guys came in. A red-head and a blonde.

"Good morning!" exclaimed the red-head. "My name is Sasori and I shall be one of your teachers for this class."

"And I'm Deidara, your other teacher for art," he said as he smiled at us.

"Today will be for getting to know one another. So let's start by saying your name, what your favorite thing to do is, where your favorite place to go is, and one interesting fact about you," stated Sasori. "How about you start for us, young lady?" he said as he looked at me.

"Uh, ok. My name is Kirra Reito. My favorite thing to do is draw, write and listen to music. My favorite place to go is into the woods to the lake. And one interesting thing about me is that I have already fallen in love in the little while I was here," I said. Why did I tell them that interesting fact? Well… I don't know.

Deidara applauded some, "Good job. Next, please."

Sai was up, "My name's Sai. I love to paint. My favorite place is anywhere with inspiration. One interesting fact is that I can make my drawings come alive."

"Very nice job," commented Sasori. We went around the room and everyone introduced themselves. There was Miki, Tsuki, Yuuma, Kiroku, Jaakyu, Nakusei, and Jyuuso. For the remainder of the class we listened to Sasori and Deidara explain to us what we would be doing this year. The bell rang and class was over.

**Sasuke's POV**

Guitar class was pretty nice. It wasn't hard but I learned some stuff. It was basic review of chords and notes, and I learned a new picking style. Hn. I now know one more way to rock. The more the merrier. I felt lonesome considering there's only one guitar student per class since there weren't many that signed up. Oh, well. I wonder how Kirra is doing. I bet she enjoyed art class. Deidara and Sasori are clowns. The bell rings. Class is over. The next thing I have is…

**Kirra's POV**

…Math.

**Kirra's and Sasuke's POV**

"UGH! I HATE MATH!"

**Kirra's POV**

"UGH! Why must I have it in the morning?" I looked at the room number. _208. _"God damn it! Where's room 20 freaking 8?!" At that exact moment Sasuke comes up behind me.

"You have math, too?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I groaned. "Do you know where room 208 is?"

"Yep. Follow me," he smiled.

"Okey dokey, artichokey," I replied with a smile on my face. He kind of chuckled as he started walking down the hallway to math as I followed him. We turned into a class room and on the board it said please: _Stand in the back. I will be assigning your seats. _So me and Sasuke stood in the back while the other students came in and gathered in the back as well. The teacher came in. A guy who looked half puppet/half doll stood at the front of the room.

"Hello, young ones. My name is Kakuzu and I will be your math teacher for the year," he told us. He put us in our assigned seats. "Let's start off by introducing yourselves. You there. Why don't you start? Tell us your name and one of your goals," he pointed to a kid with spiky, yellow hair.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki," he gave us a goofy grin, "and I'm gonna be the best ninja there ever was!"

"Zip it, loser," commented Sasuke, "No one wants to hear your tale of woe."

The class giggled.

"Go bug someone else why don't you, emo fag!" Naruto shouted back.

"That's enough!" yelled Kakuzu. "You two stop bickering! Continue with the introductions."

"My name is Hitoru Susote and I plan on killing off all evil," he said with a determined look.

"Good, good. Next," said the teacher. The introductions continued and before I knew it. Class was over. Next up was…

"History?! I hate history!" I spazzed. "Ugh!" I groaned and made my way down the hallway towards my next class.

_**I hoped you liked it. Chapter 5 coming soon **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm back with Chapter 5 of Chasing Tides I hope you like it. Leave a review and tell me what you think **_

**Kirra's POV**

History class, what fun that will be. I hate history. It annoys me. I swear it. Who really needs to know this stuff unless you're like gonna be a historian or something. I don't even know anyone in my class except Sakura… But she seems like super annoying. I mean look at her. She's a wannabe prep. Pink hair, cotton candy pink hair to be exact, preppy ways, too smart, and is in love with Sasuke. That's Sakura for you. But she better back off of Sasuke. He's mine. And when I say he's mine I mean he's mine. The teacher came in and we all took a seat.

Well I don't feel like talking about my classes. They're a bore. A real bore. No doubt about it. I'll just tell you my schedule of the school day.

Schedule:

Homeroom-Kakashi

Art-Deidara and Sasori

Math-Kakuzu

History-Asuma

English-Kakashi

Health/Gym- Jiraiya/Guy

Science-Tsunade

Well, yeah. That's my schedule. Right now it's after school and I'm heading across the school campus to the dorm building. They told us in a letter they sent us that we would be sharing a dorm with 2 people. Now I don't mind sharing a dorm with someone but when they don't specify if you're gonna share with a guy or gal or even both, I get nervous. I mean, I don't have a problem with guys or anything but sharing a dorm with them would be… well… awkward. I went to the foyer where everyone was gathered and our principle, Pein, walked in.

"Listen up, everyone. I shall now assign you a dorm, roommate, and dorm pass-code," he announced. Everybody turned their attention to him and quieted down.

"Hey," Sasuke whispered to me as he came up behind me.

"Hi," I replied looking over my shoulder at him.

"I hope I don't have to share a dorm with Sakura or Ino," he said.

"Well, let's watch and see," I giggled.

"Dorm number 100, Hitoru Susote, Koyuki Temira, and Anita Kaisa," said Pein. The three walked up to him and he gave them the pass-code and then they went to their dorm. "Dorm number 101, Sakura Haruno, Rock Lee, and Koharu Tokono."

This would take forever. Here are the dorms and here are the names. Ugh. Why must everything be a bore.

Dorms-Students:

400-Hitoru Susote, Koyuki Temira, Anita Kaisa

401-Sakura Haruno, Rock Lee, Koharu Tokono

402-Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Jyuusetsu Taido

403-Ryu Kurotenshi, Alexa Doraemoto, Koranu Ookamichi

404-Kido Yaru, Jaden Tomarukage, Kichi Fugikata

405-Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki

406-Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Gaara

407-Kirra Reito(me), Sai, Sasuke Uchiha(WOOT!)

408-Tenten, Neji Hyuuga, Tai Omayete

409-Tsaru Bokura, Raiku Byakoto, Ayame Noto

Well there you have it. The dorms and their occupants. I'm like so excited about sharing a dorm with Sasuke, not so much Sai but Sasuke. We headed up to the dorm. The pass code is 7734 which is my favorite number combo since if you turn it upside-down it spells hell. We entered the dorm and everything is what I expected it to be. 3 bedrooms, a fully equipped kitchen, 1 bathroom, and a TV room.

"Not bad," I said looking around the place. "Not bad at all."

"Yeah," Sasuke responded putting his book bag down on the couch. Sai immediately went to the room he wanted and laid back on the bed.

"So… What do we do now? Chill? Go out and eat somewhere? What?" I asked.

Sai sat up, "We should go grab something to eat somewhere. I'm starved."

"Ok," I smiled.

Sasuke sat in a chair, "Where we gonna go?"

"Good question…" I said.

"How about just some ramen at Ichiraku's?" Sai suggested.

"Sounds good to me. You ok with that, Sasuke?" I looked at him.

He shrugged, "I guess. As long it's something to eat."

I smiled, "Ok."

We ended up going to Ichiraku's as we planned. When we got there we each took a seat. Sasuke sat on the end, then me, then Sai. We all ordered miso ramen and ate it. When we finished, we paid and started walking back. Sasuke stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I don't feel like going back yet. I'm gonna take a walk," he answered.

Sai sighed, "Do what you want. I'm going back." He turned around and started walking back.

"You wanna come with me?" Sasuke asked me.

"I… um…" I thought. _SAY YES DAMN IT! SAY YES! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! _"Sure, I'll come with you," I smile.

He smiled back, "Cool."

We started walking to the park, I'm guessing. I'm new to this part of town. And we took a detour through the woods.

"Don't you think it's a little too dark out to be in the woods?" I looked around uneasy.

"No. I love the woods at night. Why? You scared?" he smirked.

"No…" I say as I gulp looking around at the darkened trees.

"Hn," Sasuke said before disappearing.

"S-Sasuke? Wh-where are you?" I stutter as I warily scan my surroundings. I heard a rustle in the trees. "W-who's there?" I hear more rustling. "C'mon this is so not funny." I feel something wrap around my waist and I gradually turn my head to look over my shoulder at what it was. It was Sasuke. And his arms were around my waist. I blushed. "What the hell did you do that for?!"

Sasuke smiled, "'Cause I wanted too." He rested his head on my shoulder and I blushed even more. "Haha, you're cute when you blush," he smiled at me again.

"I… uh…" I blushed even more. _OMG. Just say something god damn it! Oh, who am I kidding? I can never speak in these kinds of situations…_

"I like you. I really do. I always thought it was impossible for me to like someone but now I realized it's not," he told me. "You seem like a really nice girl. We have the same interests and same kind of style. Will you go out with me?"

Right then and there I could've sworn I blushed the darkest shade of red there is. I mean it was the question, THE question. Yes, I did want ever so badly to go out with him but I had only known him one day. But I didn't want to hurt his feelings by saying no… I'll just go with, "Yes, I will." I smiled at him and he kissed my cheek.

"I guess we should head back to the dorm then. Sai's probably waiting for us," he suggested.

"Ok. Sounds good to me," I started walking back to the dorm building when Sasuke caught up to me and linked his hand with mine. This was going to be a fine school year. A perfectly fine school year indeed.

__

_** hoped you liked it. Longest chapter yet. Chapter 6 coming soon Thanks for reading.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6 Sorry for the lateness. Leave some reviews and tell me what you think **_

**Sasuke's POV**

I did it. I finally did it. I asked a girl out. Not just any girl but Kirra Reito. She is amazing. She's adorable, too. There's just something that pulls me to her. I love her personality, looks (including style) and music interests. OMG I think she's perfect. I hope Sakura and Ino don't kill her when they find out. If they do, I'll kill them. I hate them. HATE them. Oh, and I hope that Itachi doesn't find out. God that would be horrible. He'd like try to steal her from me. I don't want that to happen. I love her. Ok, anyways… Kirra and I are walking back to the dorm, her hand linked with mine, and we're just passing the town square when I see her. Sakura. Preppy, annoying Sakura, walking away from Lee who is trying to ask her out. She sees us. Oh, god…

"Let's get out of here…" I whisper to Kirra.

"Why?" she asked me. Did she just ask me that. I mean seriously. Does she not know what will happen when Sakura is with 5 feet of us? Too late.

"Hey, Sasuke," Sakura said. She looks at Kirra, "and Kirra…"

"Hi…" Kirra says back. This will not end well.

"Shouldn't you be with Lee?" I point to Lee who is sitting on a bench bawling over rejection.

"No. He doesn't compare to you though, Sasuke," she says to me. Well, time to break a heart.

"Sorry. I'm taken," I hold up my hand that's linked with Kirra's as Kirra blushes and looks away.

"WHAT?! NOOOO!! SASUKE! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE WITH ME!!" Sakura yells. She turned and looked at Kirra who seemed afraid of her. "YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! I SHALL HAVE MY REVENGE!!" Sakura says before storming off.

"She scares me…" Kirra stated.

"Yeah… Me, too. That's why I'm with you," I say as I smile at her.

"Yeah," she responds as she smiles back. I love that smile. It makes my world a brighter and better place. Without it, I wouldn't know what to do. I'd probably so ultimate emo and cut my wrists. Wait, did I just say that? Yes, yes I did. Oh well. I am emo after all. I can't help it either. It's just the way I am. "So we going or not?"

I snap back to reality, "Yeah." I smile at her and take her hand and start to walk back to the dorm. When we arrived, I we walked in the front doors and upon entering I bumped into Naruto.

"Watch where you're going!" Naruto scolded me for his own fault.

"Okay, jeez…" I responded. Naruto notice my hand holding Kirra's.

"The emo got a girlfriend?! Hahahahahaha! Only the lowest of the low would date you!" laughed Naruto.

"Speak for yourself, loser. You couldn't get a date if you tried," I said coolly. This loser had no room to talk. Honest.

"What'd you say, emo fag?!"

"You heard me, asshole."

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Kirra butted in. "God damn it. Just calm the fuck down!"

"Okay…" I said disappointedly. It was always fun to mess with Naruto. But I want to make her happy so I will.

"Hmph," responded the obnoxious knucklehead as he continued on his way.

"You two just don't get along do you?" Kirra asked me.

"Nope. Never have, never will. It's just the way we roll," I smiled.

"Oh, heh," she smiled back. We got to the dorm to find Sai reading in his room.

"Back already?" Sai questioned, "I thought you two would be gone for a good few hours."

"Oh really?" I commented as I walked to the couch and pulled out my prized possessions, my laptop and my iPod.

"Watcha doin'?" Kirra asked as she sat down next to me, leaning over my shoulder.

"Updating my iPod and listening to music," I answered putting my arm around her and pulling her closer to me. I swear I saw her blush. So cute.

"Can I listen?" she said knowing the answer she'd get would be yes.

"Of course," I smiled. The song that was on was The City Sleeps In Flames by Scary Kids Scaring Kids.

"OMG. This song rocks! It's one of my favorites!" she said enthusiastically. "I also love Empty Glasses, Snake Devil, Pistol To My Temple, What's Up Now, and My Darkest Hour by them"

"Haha," I laughed, "I guess I should make you your own playlist then."

"Really?"

"Yup," I smiled.

"Yay!" she squealed. I made a new playlist and named it Kirra's Playlist. How original.

"Go through and pick out the songs you want and drag them to the playlist," I instructed her. She nodded and I handed my laptop to her and she started creating her playlist. After 5 minutes she was done.

"I'm done!" she exclaimed happily.

"Haha. Let's see what you've got," I took the laptop back from her and looked through her playlist.

**Kirra's Playlist (Bands Only):**

Aiden

All That Remains

All Time Low

Atreyu

Avenged Sevenfold

Blink 182

Boys Like Girls

Bullet For My Valentine

Chiodos

Coheed and Cambria

Crossfade

Cute Is What We Aim For

A Day To Remember

Disturbed

Drop Dead, Gorgeous

Enter Shikari

Escape The Fate

Fall Out Boy

Farewell To Freeway

Flyleaf

Foo Fighters

Four Letter Lie

From Autumn To Ashes

From First To Last

Good Charlotte

Green Day

Haste The Day

Hawthorne Heights

Hollywood Undead

Hoobastank

I Killed The Prom Queen

In Flames

Letter Kills

Linkin Park

Lost Prophets

Lovehatehero

Medina Lake

Mayday Parade

Metallica

Metro Station

Motley Crue

My Chemical Romance

Panic At The Disco

Papa Roach

Paramore

The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Rise Against

Saosin

Say Anything

Scary Kids Scaring Kids

Secondhand Serenade

Seether

Senses Fail

Silverstein

Simple Plan

Skillet

Slayer

The Sleeping

Slipknot

Spitalfield

A Static Lullaby

Story Of The Year

Sugarcult

Sum41

Taking Back Sunday

Thousand Foot Krutch

Three Days Grace

Thrice

Thursday

Underoath

The Used

We The Kings

Yellowcard

+44

"Nice picks," I commented.

"Nice collection," she replied.

"Haha. I guess so," I smiled and kissed her cheek. She blushed, still not used to the intimacy. I guess I'll have to get her used to it.

_**That's the late Chapter 6 for ya! Hope you liked it. Chapter 7 hopefully coming soon.**_


End file.
